Processes used by healthcare claims payers are manually intensive and inconsistently executed, and are subject to error, fraud, and abuse. As a result, healthcare administrators have difficulty identifying and preventing claim payment errors. Currently, about 30 percent of the expense of administering claims is associated with back-end operations and support, particularly activities associated with “reworking” claims. That is, a great deal of expense is associated with auditing claims to identify payment errors, handling provider and patient complaints when underpayments are made, and contacting providers and patients to recover overpayments. These costs are ultimately borne by customers (both providers and patients), and errors in processing claims can also result in increasing customer dissatisfaction.